1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrode producing method and electrode producing apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Electrochemical devices such as primary batteries, secondary batteries (particularly, lithium-ion secondary batteries), electrolysis cells, and capacitors (particularly, electrochemical capacitors) are widely used in various fields. An electrode for such electrochemical devices is normally constructed in such a structure that an active material layer is laid on a plate-like current collector with through holes and the active material layer contains a large number of particles containing an active material, and it can be obtained normally in such a manner that a coating solution consisting of components in the active material layer on the current collector is applied onto a current collector sheet. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 11-111272 (Patent Literature 1) shows the electrode obtained by applying the coating solution onto the current collector with holes, drying it, and then pressing it to smooth the surface.